verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Strikte Observanz
Bei der Strikten Observanz handelt es sich um ein freimaurerisches Hochgradsystem, das ab Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts die meisten deutschen und eine Vielzahl europäischer Freimaurerlogen ihrem Einfluss unterwarf. Im Gegensatz zum egalitären englischen Drei-Grad-Freimaurersystem bot die strikte Observanz ihren Mitgliedern eine komplexe, dem untergegangenen Templerorden nachempfundene Hierarchieabstufung. Die Abstammung der Freimaurerei vom Templerorden ist nie stichhaltig nachgewiesen worden und wird heute von keinem ernsthaften freimaurerischen System mehr behauptet. Das Vorhandensein freimaurerischer Templer bereits im Jahre 1743 wird als Erfindung des Reichsfreiherrn Karl Gotthelf von Hund und Altengrotkau angesehen, der selbst nachweisbar erst 1751 den ersten freimaurerischen Templerorden gründete. Ausbreitungsphasen Die Ausbreitung der Strikten Observanz kann in vier Phasen eingeteilt werden. In der ersten Phase (1751–1762) wurde das System entwickelt. Hierbei war vermutlich nur eine kleine Gruppe von Personen beteiligt, die sich überwiegend um die Person des Reichsfreiherrn von Hund bewegten. Aber gerade für diese frühe Zeit ist auch eine Verbindung zur britischen Insel nachgewiesen. Diese Verbindung bezieht sich wahrscheinlich auf oppositionelle schottische anti-englischen Gruppierungen, die eventuell als Ziel hatten, die englische Position in Nordamerika zu schwächen. Hierzu ist Hermann Schüttler eine gute Quelle. Mit dem Ende des Siebenjährigen Krieges konnte die kleine Gruppierung (etwa 20 Personen) um Freiherr von Hund die von den abziehenden preußischen Truppen zurückgelassenen Freimaurerlogen des „Clermont'schen Systems“ 1764 übernehmen. Auf dem Konvent von Altenberge bei Kahla im selben Jahr wurde Freiherr von Hund als Führer der Strikten Observanz schließlich bestätigt. Damit begann in den Thüringer Kleinstaaten, Kursachsen und in Sachsen-Weimar-Eisenach der Expansionskurs der Strikten Observanz. In dieser Organisation sammelten sich von nun an Personen, die zusammenfassend als Ständeopposition bezeichnet werden können: Personen aus Adelsfamilien oder auch hohen Verwaltungsbeamten mit mindestens einem Ratstitel – also ein elitärer Zirkel, ein „Neo-Adel“, der durch die Strikte Observanz einen (nicht-weltlichen) Rittertitel erhalten konnte. Viel wichtiger als der Rittertitel dürfte für die beteiligten Personen aber das sich bietende Netzwerk der Organisation gewesen sein, das Unterkunft und Kontakte bei kleindiplomatischen Reisen ermöglichte und so auch der Ständeopposition eine Vernetzungsmöglichkeit gegenüber ihren latent absolutistischen und nach dem Siebenjährigen Krieg hoch verschuldeten Landesfürsten ermöglichten. Hier wurde also Politik betrieben, mit all ihren Nebenwirkungen: so entschloss sich die Organisation, die mittlerweile aus gut 200 Personen bestand, ihre Arbeit einzustellen, als eines ihrer Mitglieder für den Mainzer Kurfürstenstuhl kandidieren konnte und die um dieses Amt konkurrierenden politischen Gruppen die Strikte Observanz in diesem Zuge hätten versuchen können zu zerschlagen. Erst nach Beendigung dieser Krise konnte sich die Strikte Observanz ab 1772 wieder neu aufstellen. Nach der Ersten Teilung Polens von 1772 entdeckten auch die regierenden Fürsten ihren Bedarf an einem Vernetzungsinstrument. Die Reichsverfassung schien mit der Rivalität zwischen Österreich und dem nun groß gewordenen Preußen in ihrem Bestand gefährdet. Freiherr Johann August von Stark (geb. 1741), der 1761 in Göttingen zum Freimaurer aufgenommen wurde, behauptete, er sei in Besitz des eigentlichen „klerikalen Systems“ der Tempelherren. Freiherr von Hund begrüßte diese Neuerung, schloss sich mit ihm zusammen und 1772 fand auf dem Konvent auf dem Rittergut Kohlo in Niederlausitz die Vereinigung mit Starcks klerikalem System statt. Freiherr von Hund wurde das Heermeisterpatent anerkannt und Herzog Ferdinand von Braunschweig übernahm als Magnus superior ordinis und Großmeister aller schottischer Logen die leitende Rolle. Damit begann die Fürstenphase der Strikten Observanz. Um 1772 waren bereits 26 deutsche Fürsten in der Strikten Observanz vertreten. Die Organisation expandierte gewaltig und wuchs in den folgenden 10 Jahren auf etwa 1.300 Mitglieder aus regierenden Häusern oder anderen einflussreichen Positionen an. Aber auch diese verstärkte diplomatische Nutzung der Organisation führte zu einer schweren Krise: Das erstarkende Schwedische Königshaus weitete unter Gustav III. seine Macht in Skandinavien aus und griff in Person seines Bruders, des Herzogs von Södermanland in die Strikte Observanz ein. Dieser versuchte als Inhaber einer der höchsten Positionen auch Dänemark dem Einfluss der Strikten Observanz zu unterwerfen. Dies führte jedoch zu erheblichem dänischen Widerstand, der mithilfe des Landgrafen von Hessen–Kassel wieder zu einer Abspaltung des Schwedischen Systems von der Strikten Observanz führte (1781). Von nun an schien die Organisation zerrüttet zu sein. Vielleicht war die skandinavische Erfahrung eine politische Überdehnung des Netzwerkes. Mit dem Wilhelmsbader Konvent vom 16. Juli 1782 sollte wieder Ordnung in die Strikte Observanz gebracht werden. Hier planten 35 hohe Mitglieder der Organisation die zukünftige Struktur der Organisation. Der Konvent kam zu sehr sinnvollen Ergebnissen, wie der verstärkten wohltätigen Arbeit und der Abkehr vom Namen der Strikten Observanz – die Organisation sollte von nun an „Wohltätige Ritter“ heißen. Allerdings fehlte der Organisationsführung ein schlüssiges Konzept für die Zeit nach dem Konvent. Es war beschlossen worden, dass die Riten, Grade und sogar der Name geändert werden sollte, aber es war den angeschlossenen Logen für die Frist von einem Jahr freigestellt worden, ob sie dem System der Wohltätigen Ritter beitreten wollen. Eben so wenig war klargestellt worden, wie die neuen Grade genau bearbeitet werden sollten, wie sie also in der Praxis zu handhaben waren. Man ließ die Legende der Abstammung vom Templerorden fallen und Johann Christoph Bode bezeichnete die „Unbekannten Oberen“ als Erfindung von Johann Christian Schubarts von Kleefeld. Daraufhin distanzierte man sich auch davon. Letztlich scheiterte der letzte Versuch der Reform wegen mangelnder Führungsstringenz und die Mehrzahl der Freimaurerlogen und Großlogen entsagten der Strikten Observanz. Diese Entwicklung war das Ende der Strikten Observanz. Die unbekannten Oberen Die Gründungszeit der Strikten Observanz ist mit Beziehungen zur britischen Insel verbunden. Organisationsgründer Karl Gotthelf von Hund wurde 1741 in Frankreich in die Freimaurerei aufgenommen und hielt sich lange Zeit in Paris auf, wo er in die schottischen Hochgrade aufgenommen wurde. In diesem Zusammenhang behauptete er, ein „unbekannter Oberer“ der „Templer-Freimaurerei“ in Paris mit der Bezeichnung „Ritter von der roten Feder“ (Lat.: „eques a penna rubra“) habe ihn in dieser Zeit (zwischen Dezember 1742 und September 1743) in die Hochgrade eingeführt und ihn zum Heermeister („Chevalier Templier“) der siebten Provinz, also für Deutschland, ernannt. Freiherr von Hund sollte später behaupten, er sei von den „unbekannten Oberen“ im Stich gelassen worden, und gründete 1751 auf seinem Gut Kittlitz eine eigene Loge, wo er ein neues Hochgradsystem einführte, um den Tempelherrenorden wieder aufleben zu lassen. Obwohl Freiherr von Hund die „unbekannten Oberen“ nicht identifizierte, wurden sie immer wieder mit dem Haus Stuart und insbesondere Charles Edward Stuart in Verbindung gebracht, insbesondere da Hund ja die Jakobiten Lord Clifford Chudleigh und Earl of Kilmarnock als Teilnehmer an der Zeremonie in Paris genannt. Die angenommene jakobitische Verbindung beherrschte die Organisation in großem Maße und immer wieder wurde versucht sie mit Delegationen, dieser Verbindung nachzugehen. Jede Delegation ließ die Verbindung unwahrscheinlicher erscheinen, aber nie führte sie zur Einstellung der Suche. Am 12. September 1777 traf Karl Eberhard von Wächter auf den inzwischen im italienischen Exil lebenden Charles Edward Stuart. Das von beiden unterzeichnete Protokoll ging an Herzog Ferdinand. 1780 wandte sich der Herzog von Södermanland schriftlich an Charles Edward Stuart und bat ihn um die Bestätigung seiner Wahl zum Heermeister der siebten Provinz. Charles Edward antwortete, dass er dies nicht bestätigen könne, angeblich nach Korrespondenz mit Wächter. Jene, die die Identifikation der Stuarts mit den „unbekannter Obereren“ für wahr halten, begründen diese Weigerung damit, daß Charles Edward damals die Hoffnung auf eine Restauration aufgegeben hatte und von der Unterstützung des Papstes, der jedoch 1738 die Logenmitgliedschaft von Katholiken verboten hatte. Andere sehen in der Weigerung einen Beleg gegen die Rolle der Stuarts in der Strikten Observanz. Der Operationsplan Ebenfalls zur Gründungsphase gehört der Operationsplan. Dieser wurde später, als sich Freiherr von Hund von diesem Plan distanzierte, zu einem Ökonomischen Plan. In seiner Grundkonzeption sah dieser Plan vor, unter den Anhängern der Strikten Observanz, die sich aus bestehenden Freimaurerlogen zusammensetzten, hohe Mitgliedsbeiträge zu kassieren, die möglicherweise zur Gründung einer Kolonie in Nordamerika genutzt werden sollten. Diese Kolonie sollte den Plänen zufolge eine Adelskolonie werden, in der sich die Regenten strikt an eine (liberale?) Verfassung halten. Die Mitglieder der Strikten Observanz sollten dann den Regierungsapparat stellen. Die Forschung lässt für den Operationsplan noch viele Fragen offen: Es bestanden zur Zeit des frühen Operationsplans tatsächlich Beziehungen nach England und diese Personen waren auch in wirtschaftliche Aktivitäten in Nordamerika verstrickt. Vielleicht sollte das Geld aber auch nur gegen die Englischen Truppen im Siebenjährigen Krieg eingesetzt werden. Ab 1762 und dann noch mal ab 1764 wurde der Operationsplan überarbeitet (durch Schubert, Edler von Kleefeld). Jetzt wird von Kapitalakkumulation gesprochen, die mithilfe von Manufakturgründungen und Fernhandel durchgeführt werden soll, und die ihren Mitgliedern Rentenkasse und Versicherung ist. Freiherr von Hund distanzierte sich von diesen, seiner Ansicht nach „zu materialistischen Plänen“. Da die Führungsmacht von Hunds jedoch bereits gebrochen war, änderte sein Widerstand nichts an der Umgestaltung des Plans, der von nun an als Ökonomischer Plan bezeichnet wird. Lehre und Grade Die Lehre der Strikten Observanz enthielt angeblich ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis. Grundgedanke war dabei ein Bezug zu den Tempelrittern. So will von Hund in Paris mit Hochgradkreisen verkehrt haben, die auf die Templer eingeschworen waren. Er gab vor, am Hof Charles Edward Stuarts in Anwesenheit von Lord Clifford und Lord Kilmarnock von einem Tempelritter Von der roten Feder zum Templer geweiht worden zu sein. Zugleich sei er zum Heermeister der reaktivierten VII. Ordensprovinz (Deutschland) der Templer innerhalb der Freimaurerei ernannt worden. Auf dem Konvent von Kahla kam es zur Vereinigung des Systems des Freiherrn von Hund mit dem klerikalen System des Freiherrn von Stark. Hierbei wurden die Rituale und die ersten drei Grade revidiert Insgesamt gab es sechs, später sieben Grade, von denen die Rituale der ersten vier Grade aus Frankreich stammten, den fünften und sechsten Grad hat von Hund selbst erfunden. Diese Grade nannten sich: Lehrling, Geselle, Meister; Schotte, Novize und Tempelritter, später kam noch ein siebter Grad des Eques professus hinzu. In den Ritualen wurde stets auf Unbekannte Obere Bezug genommen, ohne darüber aufzuklären. Da man im schwedischen Lehrsystem die Behauptung aufstellte, im Besitze des letzten Geheimnisses zu sein, versuchte Freiherr von Hund sich mit Johann Wilhelm Kellner von Zinnendorf zusammenzuschließen, da dieser das System in Deutschland eingeführt hatte. Dies sollte er jedoch nicht mehr erleben. Beide Systeme entwickelten einen regelrechten Systemkampf, der eine Zusammenarbeit von vornherein ausschloss, Literatur *Joachim Bauer, Gerhard Müller: Des Maurers wandeln, es gleicht dem Leben. Tempelmaurerei, Aufklärung und Politik im klassischen Weimar. Zeitschr. des Vereins f. Thüringische Geschichte. Beiheft 32, Rudolstadt 2000. *Ludwig Hammermayer: Der Wilhelmsbader Freimaurer-Konvent von 1782. Heidelberg 1980. *René Le Forestier: Les Illuminés de Bavière et La Franc-Maçonnerie Allemande. Nachdruck der Ausgabe von 1914. Genf 1974. *Hermann Schüttler: Zum Verhältnis von Ideologie, Organisation und Auswanderungsplänen im System der Strikten Observanz, in: Neugebauer-Wölk, Monika (Hg.); Saage, Richard: Die Politisierung des Utopischen im 18. Jahrhundert. Vom utopischen Systementwurf zum Zeitalter der Revolution. Tübingen 1996. *Lennhoff, Posner: Internationales Freimaurerlexikon. München 2000. Ferdinand Runkel: Geschichte der Freimaurerei. Hobbing, Berlin, 3 Bde., Nachdruck: Edition Lempertz, Bonn 2006, ISBN 3-933070-96-1 Siehe auch * Grad (Freimaurerei) * Schottische Templer Category:Freimaurerei Category:Deutschland Category:18. Jahrhundert